


nowhere, with you

by commovente



Series: SASO2016: bonus round 1 [6]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the prompt was: "remember when i thought we could do this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	nowhere, with you

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for SASO 2016 bonus round 1: memory. [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4005041#cmt4005041) was the prompt!

 

_i._

looking at you i remember

believing in the truth of the big bang —

first the crash, a momentary collision

for entire worlds to spiral out into being,

a whole universe held in the 

palm of my hand, impossible

to catch, a dream

too heavy to carry

alone.

 

_ii._

i met you, believing

i wasn’t the only one, believing maybe

for even a moment you were here, 

and when you looked at me saw only

me, and us, and nothing else

but then i knew you,

and realised knowing you is

to believe in looking at someone

without ever really seeing

them at all.

 

 _iii_.

the distance between home

plate and the mound is sixty feet,

but the distance between us

and what became of us remains impossible

to measure. the hardest thing 

in the world is missing someone

right beside you, still too far

away to touch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
